Morning
by ZZinc
Summary: was a one shot but i am expanding. Its a bout Ryou waking up in the morning and regretting somthing he did the night befor... Rating for latter chapters I dont own YuGiOh
1. morning

Ryou's eyes fluttered open slowly as mornings first rays danced on his eyes lids. He moaned slightly as he turned over to look out the window. The fall leaves flew through the air twirling and sweeping in random patterns just out side on the chilly air. All the colors of red, yellow, orange, purple, and brown blended together in perfect harmony contrasting one another.

He sighed to him self sadly.

'Perfect harmony...'

He rolled over in his bed not wanting to get out of bed knowing the chilly wood floor was just waiting to touch his bare feet. He looked over the things in his room, appreciating their presence. He looked over at his open closet and all his sweaters and T-shirts. He looked over at his dresser where all his pants, underwear, socks and his diary waited in each wooden drawer. He looked at his desk and unfinished homework laying with a pencil nearby that needed to be sharpened. At the desk stood a small chair that was slightly ajar from the desks frame. On the chair hung his ring, the one his father had given to him. The one that had a presence living within it. An ancient presence from Egypt. The same presence that was his only companion in the empty house. The same presence that wants to mold him in to the perfect host.

Ryou pulled the blankets up closer to him self and buried his head in to his pillow. Did he really think he could escape and lead a normal life? Did he really think he could just take the ring off and set it on a chair and it would all go away?

There was a knock on his door.

Of course not.


	2. Arguments

Mornings where Ryou's favorite part of every day. He would just lie there all warm and comfortable. In the morning is when no dreams hunted him, no one pushed him around and when he didn't have to make up stories to tell the teachers about one thing or another. That brief time in between when he woke up and when he was needed up or some one noticed him awake was sweet bliss to him and he looked forward to all the mornings to come. It was about the only thing that kept him going. Knowing the sun would always rise the next day.

The knock came a bit more loudly this time and he knew Bakura wouldn't wait much longer be for he barged in. Ryou's peaceful morning hadn't lasted long but there was always tomorrow. Right now he needed to get his day going and stop daydreaming.

He rubbed his forehead as he remembered what happened last night. No the sprit probably wasn't too happy with him.

"Ryou" came his taunting voice, "I know you awake in there."

Ryou sat up in bed letting the soft warm covers fall from around him exposing his chest to the chilly air.

"Yes Bakura-sama?" Ryou looked over at his door knowing Bakura stood just on the other side of it. He was probably going to barge through at any moment and teach him a lesson or two about obedience and respect.

Bakura's head fused through the door alarming Ryou even more.

"Have you forgotten about my breakfast little brat?"

Ryou shivered to himself as he pulled the blankets over his shoulders. Bakura's eyes stared at him with such ferocity the small boy had to cast his gaze downward and found a very interesting knot in the pattern of the wood floor.

"No Bakura-sama I haven't forgotten."

"Then what are you still doing sitting around like that? Get your butt out of bed!"

"Y-yes Bakura-sama."

Ryou hurriedly jumped from his bed and winced as the cold floor made contact with his unprotected feet. Bakura's head pulled out of the door as Ryou scrambled around pulling on his pants and slipping on an old sweater. As he opened his door he came face to face with Bakura still standing right there.

"Forgetting something little one?"

Ryou looked up at his yami with big questioning chocolate orbs. Bakura smirked devilishly at his other as he gently swung the ring side to side hanging it form his finger, the rough rope cord rubbing a small red mark in to his skin. Ryou looked sternly at his yami before retreating his gaze back to the floor.

"No I haven't forgotten any thing Bakura-sama."

Bakura shoved the ring at Ryou. "Put it on brat."

He turned to leave but only got a few feet before his lights voice cut though the air angering the yami.

"No."

"What?!" Bakura practically spun on his heal and glared daggers at the smaller boy who backed himself against the wall.

"I told you last night, I refuse to wear it." The young teen answered sounding as calm as he could muster.

Bakura stepped closer to Ryou pressing his small frame closer into the wall. Bakura's eyes narrowed and the ring Ryou was still holding started to glow. Ryou started to panic. He knew what was coming.

"No, no please don't"

Ryou started to tremble and fell shakily to his knees as tears filled his eyes.

"P-please.... p-please nooooo...."

But it was to late the ring already had merged in to his skin. The sharp pointers drew blood as they cut deeper into his chest.


	3. dishes

Yay! I have gotten reviews! Please enjoy!

Ryou scrubbed Bakura's breakfast dishes vigorously in the hot, soapy water. There seemed to be syrup everywhere. Syrup and strawberry sauce, peanut butter and whipped cream. Sticky residents from the pancakes he had made for him. Ryou picked up a dish and examined it closely. It seemed to be fairly clean so he put it in the opposite sink to be rinsed latter when the other dishes where done.

Light streamed in from the window and warmed his face. He smiled gently at the small pleaser and sighed. Ryou wiped a bit of peanut butter off his hands with the washrag and splashed the rag around in the soapy water. He picked up a bowl and continued scrubbing it as his thoughts moved on.

His yami had only recently been obtaining physical form. It would have been nice to have some company around in the empty house but Bakura wasn't exactly the kind of company he desired.

Ryou looked up from his dishes and out the window. He wanted his friends back. He wanted to be around them again and not have to fear his yami would torment them. He wanted . . . lots of things but he knew that nothing special ever happened for him.

He reached his hand down in to the water and felt around for another dish. There didn't seem to be any so he pulled out the plug and the water started to make a whirlpool in the sink. As he pulled his hand out he cut his finger on something. He looked down at his cut sadly and turned on some water to run his hand under. Soap was not the best thing to have in a cut and it really stung. He pulled his hand out and shook it dry. He brought his hand close inspecting it. A little drop of blood was starting to form. He looked to the draining sink with little soapsuds clinging to the side as the last of the water vanished down the drain. He shivered at what he saw. What was Bakura's knife doing in here?

Ryou avoided the knife and left it in its spot as he rinsed and dried the other dishes. As he was putting them away Bakura came strutting in to the kitchen and sat down in a chair at the small table watching Ryou as he worked. Ryou angrily threw the rag in to the sink and stomped in to the living room flopping down on the couch. Bakura got up from his seat and looked in to the sink inspecting Ryou's job.

"Hay Brat, what about my knife?!" Bakura yelled in to Ryou.

"Clean it yourself!" He yelled back.

What had gotten in to him? Ryou had never raised his tone to him like that. Bakura smirked knowing just how to handle him. He picked up his knife and peeked in to the living room. Ryou was curled up in a big fluffy light blue blanket staring blankly at a wall sucking on the tip of his finger. Yes . . . something was defiantly odd about his light. He stepped in to the living room sneaking up behind Ryou silently. He stood there for a while waiting for Ryou to look up but he never did. He sat down on the couch next to him startling Ryou a bit who pulled his bleeding finger out of his mouth and looked up with frightful eyes.


	4. Soap

Bakura flicked the edge of his knife with the tip of his thumb, observing his reflection in the shinny metal. He twisted it just so and the reflection turned to Ryou who looked back fearfully from the flat of the blade. His reflection wavered a bit before Bakura lifted the knife up and slid it smoothly across his tongue. Bakura's eyes where as slits as he glared down on to Ryou. Bakura's face suddenly changed as his nose wrinkled and lulled his tongue around in his mouth.

"What the hell"?

He bent over the couch and started to spit and hack up something… Ryou watched silently and waited for Bakura to come back up rubbing foam from his mouth.

"Soap!"

By this time Ryou was in hysterics laughing uncontrollably at the picture before him. One minute he is mad at his yami the next fearful of angering the yami and now he was laughing at him…. That would probably anger him even more. Ryou quickly shut his mouth. Angering Bakura was not a wise thing to do. He wrapped his arms around him self, protecting his tender chest. It was still sore from this morning. Tears came to his eyes. Why couldn't his yami be nice like Yuugi's?

Bakura wiped the knife off on his pant leg and stashed it away somewhere to surprise Ryou with latter. It wouldn't work now, the boy was laughing at him. He smirked and looked up at Ryou again. He was hugging himself and crying.

"Ryou…." Bakura reached out a hand to him but Ryou jerked back.

"Leave me alone. Don't touch me. I am sorry…"

"Ryou. Stop this." The yami said starting to get angry. But only more tears came to Ryou. He was pulling the blanket tight around him and shaking uncontrollably. He didn't know what was going to happen. He slowly tried to control him self and looked up to his yami again.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to laugh… but you should have rinsed the soap suds off of it."

Ryou shivered slightly as Bakura looked down at him.

"Pathetic."

Ryou's lip quivered as more silent tears steamed down. Bakura and Ryou sat there until the silence seemed unbreakable when Bakura finally rose and grabbed his long trench coat off the rack, pulling it on.

"I am going out for a bit. Don't leave the house."

The door slammed shut behind him and the vibration echoed through the house and in to Ryou's very bones. Slowly he looked back to the door astonished. Why hadn't he done any thing? Bakura never let him get away with something like that. Every thing finally registered and Ryou scrambled up from the couch and ran in to the kitchen. He was starving. He rummaged through the cupboards pulling out a few things. He smiled when he found an unopened box of tea. He set it down next to the other items he had pulled out. Among them where and can of mandarin oranges a roman package of soup and a loaf of moldy bread. Ryou wrinkled his noise as he flipped open the garbage can lid and dropped the bread in. He sighed happily and turned back to the roman, tea, and canned oranges. Yes… this would be better then the oatmeal Bakura let him eat, the only thing he let him eat. The only thing he let him eat every once in a while…

Ryou tilted his head. When was the last time he had eaten? Yesterday? No, no sooner had he gotten home from school, him and Bakura had gotten in to a fight. He went right to bed that night and left the ring dangling on his chair. He had even forgotten to finish his homework.

Ryou worked around in the small kitchen with a quick pace and soon the air was filled with the aroma of the cooking soup.


	5. Crisp Fall Breeze

Hi every body thanks for reading this far…. I am adding a little history from Battle City…. But other then that I am making up my own things (like Ryou never lived in a house, he lived in an apartment) (maybe ill just say he moved from the apartment neh?). I hope you still enjoy it. Please review and tell me how you like this chapter. It's a little different from what I have been doing and I was quite worried…. Please tell me about it k? Thank you

Bakura sat on the last step leading in to the house, his black coat pulled tightly around him. He slowly let a breath out as he watched a small cloud escaped his lips. He wanted to change but the boy was still terrified of him. He smirked evilly. But he couldn't let him think he was going soft. He had to maintain some respect from the kid. He shook his head. No he wasn't a kid any more. Ryou had grown in to a mature teen. He probably wouldn't even grow any more.

Bakura shivered slightly and pulled his coat tighter to his body. No this place was defiantly not Egypt. He lifted his head up and took a deep breath and exhaled. The air here was crisp and moist. A breeze blew past him ruffling his hair and stinging his cheek. He watched as another breath cloud was swept away on the wind. A rustling sound alerted the former tomb robber and his gaze darted over to a pile of leaves.

"Just the wind."

Bakura stood up and looked around. Maple and Alder leaves piled on top of one another and the bear trees stood striped of foliage they held just months before. It was just a reminder of life and then death. Ryou would die one day and he would be sealed once again in to the ring. It was at the end of battle city that he had just realized he had to keep his host in good health. He closed his eyes and remembered that day. He was about to win his duel with Yami, but somehow the pharaoh managed to get one step ahead of him. Malik was going to use his host to forge Yami's hand and make him forfeit, but what would have happed to his host if he did indeed attack? He was already weak and on his knees whimpering form what he had done to him that week. Bakura shook his head as he started walking down the gravel driveway. He was indeed much stronger then his host. He could handle the pain of the wound he had inflicted upon his arm. Ryou just whimpered there on his knees. Bakura clenched his fists. If Yami had attacked, his host would have died. He was immortal. He quickly switched places with him and Yami soon after attacked with out regret. Even though Malik's plan sounded good, he couldn't take the chance of losing his host.

Bakura reached the end of the driveway and tuned around looking back at the little house snuggled tightly amongst the tall trees. He really had nowhere to go. The city was miles away and the transit bus only came though on week days. He was just letting Ryou have some time to himself. It wasn't only his physical health he was worried about. He didn't want Ryou to go suicidal ether.


	6. Feeling Semi Decent

Sorry this chapters short… ill make it up to you… I am loading up three chapters in one day…

Ryou sipped at his tea until it was all but gone. He held the warm cup in his hands and closed his eyes. His belly was filled with mostly liquid and noodles but he felt good. He looked over to the can of mandarin oranges only half eaten with a pair of chopsticks poking out the top. The little slices of oranges where good but they where too citrusy for him to have to many. He would put the rest in the refrigerator and eat them latter. He knew Bakura wouldn't touch them. He hated fruit. Well all except strawberries and cherries. He mostly ate them on a cake or shortbread though and rarely with out a sugary syrup sauce. He ran a hand through his hair and felt that it was slightly oily. He needed to take a shower as well before his yami returned. He bit his lip. Should he clean up first? He looked around. There wasn't much, an empty bowl, an empty cup, and a can of half eaten fruit. He put the can in the refrigerator and left the rest for when he got out of the shower.

He hurried up the stairs and in to the bathroom. He had to be fast. No telling where Bakura went and how long it would take him to get back.


	7. kiktten

Ok this chapter is a bit longer to make up for my last short chapter. I want every one to know that I am a horrid speller and rely on spell cheek way to often. I would also appreciate it if you would email me and correct some of my errors for the errors I miss are plainly seen by others. I actually appreciate being criticized. It helps me learn how to do things better. I have MSN so you can email me or chat at me at fawntears at . Thank you. (PS. use the symbol and don't use spaces in-between)

Bakura had made up his mind as he walked back down the driveway towards the house. He just wondered how long it would take for Ryou to forgive him. "Hell would he even believe me if I told him I was sorry?" He stopped at the step again. Had he given him enough time to himself yet? He turned and flopped down on the cold step. He pulled his coat tighter about him and huffed a few more clouds in to the frosty air. It was to cold out here for him. He turned his head towards the house.

"I wander what he's up to…"

Bakura closed his eyes and opened the mind link he had closed so many years ago. Warmth flooded over him, the air around him was steamy and hot, his body relaxed and his hair felt heavy on his shoulders. Ryou was in the shower apparently enjoying himself.

Bakura retreated his mind from the unknowing host and was enveloped once again in the chilly air around him. It wouldn't hurt to go in side and warm up. Ryou wouldn't even know he was back. He bit his lip. He didn't want to frighten him, if Ryou just turned around and saw him there… no that wouldn't be to good. He silently cursed to himself. This being nice thing was starting to annoy him. He was use to doing what he wanted to do when he wanted to do it and he'll be damned if he had to sit out here on the rock hard, stone cold, cement steps till dawn waiting for the right time to enter the house as not to frighten his host. Hell… let him be frightened. He will calm down after a bit. Bakura shrugged. Maybe Ryou wouldn't frighten.

He stood up and looked at the door handle.

He reached up to turn the handle and something caught his eye. Something off to the side of him was moving. He turned his head and looked at the leaf pile. It was rustling with the sound of dried leafs rubbing against one another. But there wasn't a hint of breeze at the moment. Definitely odd. He walked over to the pile and stared down. Two green eyes looked back at him.

"Meow"

A small kitten looked up from its small nest of leafs and shivered pathetically. It was all curled up with its tail wrapped tightly around it.

"Oh for Ra's sake."

He turned to leave and retreat to the house when a memory hit him square in the face. Every thing around him wavered and changed. He was looking through little Ryou's eyes. His nose was pushed up against glass, his smiling face looked back at him.

"Yami!, Yami!, Yami! Can I get one please?!"

He stood there looking in to a glass pen at the pet store with little kittens lined up meowing back at him, one even pawing at the glass trying to get out.

"No brat."

"But Yami Bakura-Sama… please?"

"I said no."

Bakura remembered giving him a mental slap after wards and Ryou didn't talk to him for several days and tried to please him. He really wanted to get a kitten but he always said no to the little one. Bakura now that he had his own body didn't resort to mental abuse any more. Now he… he promised himself he wouldn't bring harm to him any more. Out here or in the soul hall.

He turned around and looked back to the kitten tying to hide and stay warm amongst the leaves. He bent down and stuck out his hand to the kitten just to see if was even friendly and if he had a chance at actually catching the thing.

The cat crawled out and sniffed the tip of his finger. It instantly started purring and rubbed up against his knee. Bakura blinked a couple of times thinking how odd it was that the cat just came right out and started purring. Most small animals didn't dare go near him. He picked the kitten up and examined it. It was skinny and so cold it could have been frozen in side of and ice cube and his fur wouldn't have changed a degree. Yes it was defiantly a boy. He looked down at it. The little kitten had bright green eyes and a whitish-brown coat. He suspected that the brownish color was just dirt from rummaging around in the leafs all this time. Good. Ryou had a soft spot for white furred fluffy things.

Bakura smirked evilly when he remembered Ryou trying to get the house with a white carpet. Ryou sat in the empty house just lying on the carpet pondering whether he wanted it or not. When the relater lady came Bakura reminded him that red shows up better on white. Ryou refused the lady and ended up buying an apartment. Staying there didn't last to long though and now they moved here.

Bakura tucked the kitten under his arm and made his way to the house. This would be perfact.


End file.
